1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temperature regulating container for laboratory use in which chemical or medical test samples are kept in constant temperature or regulated in accordance with programmed schedules, and more particularly to a temperature regulating container with a metal block accommodated therein such that test tubes with test samples therein insert into the metal block to keep the test samples at more stabilized condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 7, one conventional temperature regulating container with a metal block therein will be explained. FIG. 7 is a sectional view drawing of a conventional temperature regulating container. A container 100 is made of thermally insulating material and provides a pit 102 wherein a metal block 101 is placed just-fittedly. At the bottom of the pit 102 a heater 112 covered with a thermally insulating material 104 is installed. The heater 103 is connected to a temperature controller 120, and a thermo-couple 121 installed in the insulator 104 senses the temperature and send signals to the temperature controller 120. The temperature controller 120 is adapted to be an on-off control or to be a proportional control regulating electric voltage. The metal block 101 provides receiving holes 105 in which test tubes 106 with test samples therein insert. Where different sizes of test tubes are used, the metal block 101 is replaced and exchanged to another metal block 101 to receive the different test tubes. Thus, the metal block 101 is designed to be detachable. Since so many receiving holes are provided in the metal block, the total surface area of the metal block becomes large, so there existed the difference of temperature between the upper and the lower portion of the metal block 101.
Accordingly, there existed the difference of temperature between the upper and lower portion of the test tube inserted in the receiving hole 105, so from the view-point that the test tube should be kept at the predetermined temperature, the conventional type container can not maintain this stabilized condition.